Current telephones e.g., mobile telephones, VoIP phones or the like) can have telephone numbers pre-assigned to single telephone buttons to provide a speed dial function. In response to a speed dial button being pressed, the telephone number pre-assigned to that button is dialed. The association of the telephone number with the button typically is by manual pre-programming of the telephone, the telephone numbers therefore being statically assigned to respective buttons.
Also, current voicemail systems can provide an option to initiate a telephone call to a sender of a voicemail message. This option is only available during the telephone call in which the voicemail message is retrieved, and as soon as the telephone call is terminated, so too is the option to initiate a telephone call to a sender of a voicemail message.